Seven years
by FireAtWill52
Summary: Hermione has loved him for seven years. But what will become of it?Please R


(A/N:) This one's been floating in my head for ages…

Hope you enjoy…

Seven years:

You've loved him for 7 years… and you never were able to deny it. You tried, often, but you failed miserably every single time. And so, you gave in to the fact that you loved him, and that you'd never stop. There was nothing you could do. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do.

Harry, of course, figured it out even before you did, but it was a very long time before he said anything. No doubt, he probably thought you were mad, to fall in love with Ron, and sometimes you think that you were. But even so, it's still the truth.

For most of the first year, Ron was an insufferable git, and you hated each other with a passion. Then, he saved your life, and you're feelings towards each other began to change. Later on, you saved his life, and it was official; there was something there. But you were both far too young.

The next year, your friendship was edgy and complicated, just like always. Your feelings were growing, and you could do nothing to stop it. You were actually petrified for a month or so, but even that didn't change anything. You figured a little bit later that if that couldn't then nothing ever would. You figured right, as usual.

The year after that, your third year, the two of you seemed to do nothing but fight, argue, bicker and fight some more. He hurt you and you hurt him, and you tried to forget your love for him, but when Sirius (in Animagi form) dragged him into the Shrieking Shack, you'd never been more terrified.

In the fourth year, you relationship with Ron became even more stressed, due to the appearance of Viktor Krum. Ron was utterly awful all year. But when Cedric Diggory was killed by Voldemort and Harry brought him home again, it was Ron's shoulder you cried on. Tears of relief for Harry, tears of regret for Cedric.

In the fifth year you fought with each other and for the first time you realised the effect it had on Harry. Harry was the heart and soul of the Golden Trio, and yet here you and Ron were, making it dreadful and depressing for him, as well as each other. Later on that year, Harry lost Sirius. He was never quite the same. (Again it was Ron's shoulder you cried on.)

Sixth year rolled around, and you half admitted your feelings for Ron. Then, he went off with Lavender, (the cow), and you knew the meaning of heartbreak. You vowed to hate him forever. It didn't work, naturally, but you didn't tell him that. Then he went and got himself poisoned and you ran to the Hospital Wing faster than you'd ever run in your life, and the illusion of loathing you'd created was completely ruined. But that was o.k.

Dumbledore died that year, and you nearly lost Harry again, for the fifth time. Ron's shoulder was warm and comforting. You'd never loved him more.

Seventh Year didn't take place at school. Hogwart's wasn't the same, after the death of one of the greatest wizards ever known. The year passed by in a blur of learning spells, hunting down Horcruxes and evading Death Eaters.

The day you all went your separate ways dawned, cold and grey. Harry went after Voldermort. Ron went after Malfoy and Snape. And you went after that one last Horcrux. It was crucial, you knew, to destroy it before Harry killed Voldemort. So you did. There was no way you'd ever let Harry down.

Later that day, you were back at Hogwarts. You paced nervously around the Gryffindor tower, around the lake, around the Quidditch pitch, waiting for word of Harry and Ron. Finally, just as you were falling asleep in front of the fireplace in the Common Room, the flames turned emerald and Harry stepped out, pale and shaking and covered in soot, but _alive._

You jumped forward and clung to him, and he simply said, "It's done." He collapsed in exhaustion then, and you ran upstairs to get Ginny, who came tearing after you with wide eyes, and threw herself at Harry in relief, while you raced to McGonagall's office.

You woke her and told her Harry was alive and she hurtled off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, screaming in joy, waking the whole school as she went.

You avoided the Tower for the rest of the night. Harry was safe, but you still had no word of Ron. You sat under the Beech tree by the Lake, to scared too face Harry, should he tell news you don't want to hear. You watched as the sun began to rise, turning the lake surface a dazzling gold.

Then you heard him.

"HERMIONE!"

You jumped to your feet and turned. Ron was sprinting over the grounds towards you.

"Hermione," he gasped, "where's Harry? Is he alright?"

You nodded, "He's up at the castle, he came back last night and he's fine; he's sleeping now..."

Ron looked relieved, and you studied his face, taking in every detail, and you were so glad he was back with you again.

He hugged you happily, "we're all safe now. Harry's done it. He's safe now."

And you nodded in agreement.

"It's like a Fairytale… the hero saves the world, and marries the beautiful Princess…"

Ron raised an eye brow quizzically.

"Ginny," you say, and he laughed.

You opened your mouth to tell him you loved him, then. But you couldn't. The words wouldn't come. You tried again, "Ron, I…"

He stared at you, confused, "what?"

"I…I…I lo…I love you!" suddenly you were blabbering away, and you couldn't stop. "I love you. I've always loved you. For seven years I've loved you. And I think I always will. I know I always will. I'm going to love you forever, and there's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing you can do about it. There's nothing anyone can do about it…I love you."

Ron stared at you, blue eyes wide with shock. Your heart filled with panic.

But 5 seconds later he kissed you.

Turns out he's loved you for seven years… and he never was able to deny it.

Hope you enjoyed 

Sorry the ending is a bit strange.

Please R&R.


End file.
